The Harry Potter Breakfast Club
by Scheherazade1
Summary: This is Harry Potter and the movie The Breakfast Club combined! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco end up in a Saturday of detention together...see what happens!
1. Chapter One

Hey everyone.  This is the first Harry Potter fanfic I've written.  I'm not very good at

coming up with my own creative ideas, so I decided to take the fabulous characters from Harry

Potter and the wonderful story from The Breakfast Club an combine them while trying to staying

true to both.  In order to do that to the best of my ability I had to make some changes to the

characters and The Breakfast Club story line.  IMPORTANT: None of the characters are friends with each other except for Ginny

and Ron, they are still brother and sister.  Also, Harry, unable to cope with his fame, has become

pretty much of a recluse an keeps to himself.  I don't know if people will like this or not, so please

let me know by reviewing...I appreciate constructive criticism.  Thanks!

**CHAPTER ONE**

There they all were; The Princess, the Weirdo, the Jock, the Brain, and the Rebel.  At least

those were the simple definitions their peers an elders had assigned to them an the labels that they

themselves had never bothered to explore.

For their own very different reasons they all had been required to spend one whole

Saturday serving detention.  Because it was a Saturday, all of the other non-punished students

would be spending a carefree day at Hogsmeade.  If detention on a beautiful weekend day was

not enough, the teacher chosen to watch over them was the infamous Professor Snape.  He was

sure to make this already horrid punishment even worse.

Seated at the first table in the library was Ginny Weasly.  She had grown out of the lanky,

freckled girl she was in her previous years, and now in her Sixth year, she was one of the most

popular and beautiful girls in the school.  As she sat, she lightly drummed her long, nicely shape

nails on the table in front of her.  'I cannot believe that I am going to be stuck here all day with

Hogwarts' low lives.  Going shopping with my friends instead of going to class is hardly reason to

make me give up an entire Saturday.', she thought to herself as the other detention goers slowly

sauntered into the library.

"Hey Ginny, can I sit here?"

Ginny looked up and saw a head of red-orange hair, the same shade as her own.  "Ron!

What are you doing here?", she exclaimed, rather surprised to see her brother receiving the same

Saturday detention she was.  After all, Ron was the star of the Griffindor Quiddich team and

hardly ever got into trouble.

"Ummm...So, can I sit down or not?", He said, looking a little flustered.

"Sure, no problem.", she said, nonchalantly giving her hand a wave.

Out of sheer boredom Ginny glanced around the room to see who else was sharing their

punishment.  In the back of the room, sitting all alone, was Harry Potter.  Ginny used to have a

crush on him, until she actually talked to him.  He hardly stood up to his reputation.  The boy

couldn't even manage to hold a conversation.  He was always all alone and wouldn't even talk to

someone unless they initiated the conversation or if it was required for a class.

Sitting diagonally back from Ron and Ginny's table was Hermione Granger reading a

book, as usual.  Ginny was astonished to see Hermione there.  She was practically the smartest

girl in all of Hogwarts.  She had been a prefect in her Fifth and Sixth years and was currently

Head Girl.  Ginny could not believe that Hermione could possibly have done a single thing that

wasn't perfect in every way.  The only thing that wasn't perfect about Hermione was her looks.

Although her once mousy hair had turned to a pretty almond color, it was still in her face and

extremely frizzy.  'If she would do something with it, it could probably look nice.', Ginny

thought, examining the girl.

'Well, I suppose that's all of us.', but just as she was thinking this, in walked the last of

the detention-ees.  Of course, it was Draco Malfoy.  He had to get into trouble more then anyone

else in the school.  Their first couple of years Malfoy had always avoided trouble by staying on the

good side of Professor Snape, but over the years their friendship had turned into mutual loathing.

'It's not like I blame Snape though, no one can stand Malfoy!', she thought, shocked that she

actually had sided with Snape about something.  Draco walked past the empty library desk and

grabbed some of the papers off of the top and then sat at the table directly behind Ron and her.

Right as he sat down with a thud, in walked Professor Snape and he was looking as

malicious as ever.

"I bet he volunteers to do this because he enjoys to punish us.", Ron said to Ginny with a

smirk.

Snape turned slowly towards Ginny and Ron.  "If you say one more word, Mr. Weasly, I

will expect you next Saturday.", he said with a sneer.  Their detention had officially started.

Okay! That's the first chapter...I know it's not very long...but I don't have a letter 'd' on my

laptop, so I have to copy and paste them all into the story and it takes a really long time! I'm sorry if anything is spelled wrong because it is like 2 in the morning and I really don't feel like checking!  If you liked the story please review so I know if I should continue…Thanks!

-Scheherazade


	2. Chapter Two

Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  Here is the second chapter.  I hope you

enjoy it!

                                  CHAPTER TWO

     "While you are here," Snape said, "I will expect all of you to write a paper

on the kind of wizard you believe you are now, and the kind of wizard you wish to

become.  It is to be two parchments long.  If you are not finished by four o'clock

you will be required to come back next Saturday to finish it.  Do I make myself

clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

     "Crystal." Malfoy said as he tossed his white-blond hair out of his gray

eyes.  

     'He really is quite attractive.' Ginny thought.  She was shocked that she

would think something like this about Malfoy but it was true, she couldn't lie to

herself.  It wasn't that she hadn't noticed before, she proudly knew all of the cute

boys at Hogwarts, but it had never really hit her until just now.  Even thought he

did have a new found appeal it didn't change the way she felt about him.  

     He had always made fun of her and her family because of their lack of

money.  'Just because he has galleons coming out of his ears it doesn't make him

better than us.'  Even with their shortage of money Ginny had never really needed

anything.  Her brothers got her anything she requested because she was the only

girl and they looked out for her.  She was also a daddy's girl, which guaranteed

excellent birthday presents.  So, even though they didn't have a lot of extra money,

she had to admit that she was spoiled.

     "I will be right outside the door.  So, anything you do, I will be able to

hear.", Ginny heard Snape say as she came slowly back to the present.  "If any of

you even attempt any magic I will know about it.  So, don't even try because if

you do-"

     "-let me guess...you'll see us next Saturday?" Everyone turned to glare at

Malfoy who was the only one brave enough to interrupt Snape while he was giving

a lecture.

     "No, but I will be seeing you, Draco, due to that inane interruption.  As I

was saying, if you are caught doing magic your wands will be taken away from you

and not given back until classes resume on Monday.  Here are your quills and

parchment.  You will receive only two each, so, there will be no writing over the

requirement.  Two parchments and two parchments only."  As he said this he

turned to look at Hermione who obviously knew that last part was added for her

benefit because she blushed and looked away.

     Snape then turned to leave and when he was almost to the door they all

heard Draco call out, "Looking forward to out date next Saturday, Professor." 

Snape stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to confront the speaker.

     "You think this is a joke, Mr. Malfoy?  Just to make sure you don't, why

don't you make arrangements to be here the Saturday after that too."

     "Sure, no problem, but any time after that will have to be cleared with my

secretary before hand.", Malfoy replied with a smirk. 

     "Why don't you just go ahead and clear the whole rest of the month

because you're going to be here."

     "That can be arranged."  Malfoy said as he lowered his eyelids so he was

intently glaring at his verbal opponent. 

     "You know what? Clear the next month too.  That will give you lots of

time to sit in here and crack jokes."

     Malfoy half opened his mouth to give his reply but before he had a chance,

Ginny yelled, "Knock it off!"  Draco turned to her and shut his mouth, surprised at

her verbal outburst.  Her comment did something good though because it made both men

realize that they better stop now before their argument escalated any further.

     Giving Draco one last look Snape then turned and walked out of the library

and entered the office across the hall.

     "What kind of wizard am I...what kind of wizard do I wish to become..." 

They all turned to hear Hermione whispering to herself about the essay.  Ginny and

Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes realizing that she was probably

going to be the only one in the room to actually do their essay.

     "Hey, Harry."  Harry looked up from his shoes to look at Malfoy, who had

called his name, "Why don't you go on over and close that door an we can teach

Ginny here a thing or two about 'adult relations' because we can't do a thing with

the door open.  We certainly wouldn't want Snape walking in on us...would we

Gin?"  Draco turned quickly towards Ginny and winked at her while giving her one

of his sexiest smiles. 

     Appalled and shocked by what he had said, Ginny gave Draco one of her

most disgusted looks.

     "Leave her alone, Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth.

     "What are you gonna do about it Weasly? I mean, I know you wouldn't be

interested but I bet Potter over there would be more then willing to give me a hand

with you sister." Malfoy said, tilting his head to give Ron a sarcastic look.  Ron

looked at Harry who didn't seem to be listening because he was staring into the

empty space to the left of their direction.

     "Just shut up Malfoy, we really don't care what you think." Ginny said in a

tone that was low but none the less forceful.

     Malfoy turned to say something back to her but was stopped when they

heard Snape yell, "Hey! I do not want to come in there!"

     Ginny sighed, turned around in her seat and though 'This is going to be a

long day." 

Okay...so there's chapter two! Please, if you read this tell me what you think. 

Thanks so much!!

-Scheherazade 


End file.
